Game: The Lost Planet
A game with Toothless100 as GM, and Pinguinus as The Shrew. Note: This game is hopefully going to be a lot less linear than my usual games, so you needn't always travel straight from A to B. Exploration is encouraged, as it may yield rewards; it may also kill you, but that's your choice to make. Game 1 After escaping the Time Lord prison in a stolen TARDIS, you are travelling through the Time Vortex when the TARDIS' systems suddenly shut down. You are thrown out of the Time Vortex into an unknown region of space, where the gravity of a nearby planet pulls you down to the surface. There is a large crash but your extrapolator shielding ensures the TARDIS remains intact. None of your equipment appears damaged, but the Laser Screwdriver is also non-functional. You step outside, and discover the TARDIS has crashed on its side, fortunately with the doors facing upwards. It would have been awkward if they faced the floor. Once outside you look around. You are in what appears to a scrapyard, surrounded by the broken remains of spaceships belonging to all sorts of species. There are also bubbling pools of a red liquid that you assume is some form of acid. Lying above your TARDIS, with one end embedded in the ground is a Dalek Saucer, a section of the hull torn open. Because of the acid pools, this appears to be the only way to progress. 2 I climb out of the TARDIS, and look around. "Not exactly what you want to see, first day out of prison. I was aiming for a casino planet." Seeing no other way out, I cautiously creep into the Dalek ship, hoping this isn't leading up to my next regeneration. (What form did my TARDIS take, BTW?) 3 Your TARDIS took the form of a 51st Century human spaceship. You creep into the Saucer through the tear, and find yourself in a long corridor. To the left, it bends and you cannot see very far, but to the right it is straight, and you can see quite a long way. There is no sign of anything moving. 4 After trying to make my screwdriver work, I move a little bit to the left trying to see what's around the bend. (still mutterng in irritation--"No, this won't crash the first spatial anomaly it runs across. It works just fine, he said. Hope that bloody guard has a nice chat with a Dalek, the fat pig.") 5 Round the corner, the corridor continues in a straight line. There's still no sight or sound of movement. Another corridor branches off this one to the right. 6 I move a little forward and turn to the right. "I remember Dalek ships being less dull. A lot more exterminatey in my day." 7 This corridor is shorter, and opens up into a large chamber. The majority of the chamber is round the corner, though, so you can't see anything. 8 I turn around the corner and have a look at this here chamber. 9 The walls are lined with Daleks, facing towards the centre of the chamber. None of them move as you enter. 10 I stop near one, and wave my hand in front of its eyestalk. "Hello. Time Lady here. Won't you even say hello?" 11 Category:Games